¿Por qué él y no yo?
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: Amé, gocé, sentí y viví. Ahora que ya no estás a mi lado, estoy sufriendo por ti


**¿Por qué él y no yo? **

**Serie: **Beyblade

**Categoría: **Yaoi

**Dedicatorias:** A toda mi happy family n.n

* * *

Llorar. Eso es lo que hago en estos momentos. Ese líquido cristalino que sale de mis ojos resbala por mis mejillas, pasa por mi cuello y se pierde al hacer contacto con mi ropa. No puedo detenerme aunque es lo que quiero en estos momentos. El dolor que siento aquí en mi corazón es demasiado como para poder retenerlo dentro de mi. No puedo evitar que salga ese sentimiento de tristeza de mi interior porque la herida es muy profunda.

Llorar... eso es lo último que quería hacer. Pero lo peor es que eres tú la causa de mi llanto. ¿Por qué? Porque no estás a mi lado, porque traicionaste mi amor, porque jugaste conmigo o porque él disfruta de tus caricias y amor mientras yo muero por tu culpa... no lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada

Aún no entiendo por qué me hiciste esto, si yo te entregué todo de mi sin pedirte nada a cambio. Tal vez ese fue mi error, pero mi amor por ti era tan grande que nada me importaba con tal de que estuvieras conmigo

Mi vida estaba llena de ilusión pues lo tenía todo, la fama, el dinero y sobretodo el amor. Día a día te recordaba lo mucho que te amaba, te repetía mil veces que eras el amor de mi vida, creí que lo tenías claro...

¡Qué mal estaba!

Tal vez no quise comprender que tú no eras feliz a mi lado pues él aún ocupaba y sigue ocupando un lugar en tu corazón, lugar que yo nunca pude ni podré remplazar

¡Qué tonto fui al creer que podría sacarte a esa persona tan especial para ti de tu corazón! Nunca debí ilusionarme, pues sabía muy bien lo que tú en verdad sentías. Yo mismo me puse una venda en los ojos para poder evitar que la dura realidad golpeara mi mundo, ese mundo que cree a mi alrededor, pero que estaba lleno de falsedades.

Mente y corazón luchaban día y noche. En mi cabeza retumbaba la idea de que esto no estaba bien, que no podías corresponder a mis sentimientos como yo lo deseaba y que aunque lo intentaras una y otra vez, jamás podrías hacerlo porque ya amabas a alguien y ese alguien no era yo, sino él. Pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos que no te dejara ir, que si lo hacía sufriría demasiado y yo no quería eso

Por eso no hice nada

Por eso no dije nada

Preferí callarme antes que perderte, decidí que haría lo posible para que me amaras de la misma forma que yo a ti. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos a petición mía. Tu solamente me sonreías y aceptabas. ¿Por qué no acababa con esa farsa en esos momentos? No quería sufrir

Cuando aún éramos felices, no... cuando aún era yo feliz y tu miserable, volvimos a ver a ese ser que te traicionó, que te dejó por otro, que no se tocó el corazón para decirte 'tengo a alguien más' y que dejó tu corazón con una herida muy grande, pero dudo mucho que fuera tan grande como la que hoy tiene el mío.

Ese día vi ese brillo de nuevo en tus ojos, brillo que jamás resplandeció con verdadera fuerza cuando estabas a mi lado. Hacía lo posible para poder hacerlo, pero nada funcionaba. Me esforzaba día a día para revivir el fuego en tus ojos, mas todo era en vano.

Sus mirada y la tuya, se perdieron una en la otra¿qué hacía yo¡Nada! Simplemente mirar, luchar para que en ese momento lágrimas no brotaran de mis ojos, gritar dentro de mí para que nadie me oyera, tragarme toda la amargura que me provocaba el que lo vieras de esa forma, nada más...

Ahora veo que la llave de tu corazón siempre la tuvo entre sus manos. Creí poseerla yo, pero estuvo lejos de serla. Para mí, la puerta de tu corazón siempre estuvo cerrada, él era el único que tenía acceso a ese lugar del que yo deseaba ser dueño.

¡Qué injusta es la vida!

Él te abandonó, dijo que no te quería, te hizo llorar. ¿Qué hice yo¿Abandonarte¡No! Me quedé a tu lado, compartiendo tu pena, fui un pañuelo para secar tus lágrimas, estuve junto a ti brindándote todo mi apoyo¿por qué? Porque te amaba.

¿Y es así como me pagas!

No pude reclamarte nada, pues no tenía por qué. La venda que me cegaba y que yo mismo me había puesto se cayó. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de huir y olvidarme de todo esto, pero no pude. Soy débil. Así es, soy débil por ti.

Trataste muchas veces de decirme lo que yo no deseaba escuchar, buscabas el momento y el lugar para hacerlo, y para que nadie te interrumpiera, pero era yo quien lo impedía. No estaba listo para eso, y jamás lo estuve. Aplacé algo que llegaría inevitablemente, ya no me amabas. ¿Ya no me amabas? No, tú jamás me amaste

Ahora te perdí, fuiste tú quien acabó con toda esperanza que había en mi de poder lograr que me amases como yo. Por un lado me tranquilizó, pues dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarlo libre para que encuentre la felicidad. Pero ¿qué hay de mi corazón? Ese día en el que me dijiste 'no te amo' se quebró en mil pedazos, sentía como si mi mundo me cayera encima, pero sabía que ese momento llegaría... tarde o temprano llegaría

Intenté abrirte los ojos, recordándote el daño que te había causado, puse mil pretextos para que olvidaras la idea de dejarme y regresar a su lado. '¿Qué tal si te traiciona de nuevo? No deberías confiar en él. ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que te hará en un futuro cuando tenga de nuevo tu confianza?'

Pero nada funcionó. Tomaste tu maleta y te fuiste, para ya jamás volver. Lloré, fue lo único que pude hacer. ¿Ir por ti? No, tus decisiones siempre fueron muy firmes y esa no fue la excepción

El tiempo ha transcurrido, lenta y desgarradoramente. Pero ni eso ha bastado pues aún lloro por ti, vivo por ti y amo por ti. Guardaré los bellos momentos que me regalaste mientras estuviste a mi lado, nunca olvidaré tus palabras ni caricias.

Creo que mi dolor sería menos si te hubieras ido con otra persona y no con la que te destruyó tiempo atrás, que te lastimó y que ahora dice estar arrepentido.

Es esa la persona a la que odio y envidio con toda mi alma

¿Por qué él disfruta de tus besos y yo no¿Por qué te preocupas por él y no por mí¿Por qué lo acaricias a él y a mí no¿Por qué piensas en él y no en mí¿Por qué él está primero y no yo¿Por qué él tiene tu amor y no yo?

¿Por qué él y no yo?

* * *

Bua! Lloro. No! No lloro, esto fue patético y algo corto pero tenía ganas de compartir mi pena con ustedes

¿Quieren que continúe? Háganmelo saber y si no, pues... también

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi... ¿basura? uú Juzguen ustedes lectores

Hasta pronto


End file.
